Más világ
by KarenBrighton
Summary: A helyszín és az időpont Sam esküvője Jackkel, de mégis nekik jut a legkisebb szerep a történetben. Felbukkan néhány rég látott ismerős, akik arra késztetik Danielt, hogy a szórakozás helyett egész este türelmes diplomatát játszon közöttük. És persze ki más lehetne az, persze Danielen kívül, akit semmi nem billent ki az egyensúlyából, mint Selmak és Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Daniel O'Neill tóparti házának teraszán állt a kora délutáni napsütésben, és végignézett az alant összegyűlt elég vegyes összetételű kisebb tömegen. Sokan a hadsereg egyenruhájában feszítettek, de felfedezett köztük néhány barna uniformist viselő tok'rát, sőt, még a tollanok szokásos szürke szerelését is. Lyát, akinek a ruhája a maga egyszerűségében volt gyönyörű, és persze erre az alkalomra Teal'c is lecserélte a megszokott fekete pólót, és Bra'tackal együtt valami ünnepélyes hazai szerelést viseltek.

Egy pillanatra felidézte magában, hogy milyen pusmogást váltott ki a tény, hogy két hónappal korábban, alig pár nappal az Ori legyőzése után Sam bejelentette, hogy kilép a seregből, és a továbbiakban csak, mint tudományos munkatárs vesz részt a csillagkapu programban.

O'Neill tábornoknak sem kellett több, egy héten belül megkérte a nő kezét, aki úgy tűnt, gondolkodás nélkül igent mondott neki, hisz pár nappal később már megvolt az esküvő időpontja.

Sokan túl gyorsnak tartották ezt az eljárást, pletykák tucatja keringett a bázison, de Daniel csak mosolygott rajtuk. Ő nem ítélkezett a barátai felett, jól tudta, az ő élete is tele volt olyan döntésekkel, amiket percek, vagy inkább másodpercek alatt hozott meg, és eddig kevés példa volt arra, hogy megbánta volna az ilyet.

Most viszont inkább azon tűnődött el, hogy ki honnan szerzett róla tudomást, hisz abban biztos volt, hogy Sam nem kürtölte vele tele a galaxist, és főleg nem küldött meghívót olyanoknak, akikről tudta, hogy kínosan érintené őket a téma. Ennek ellenére elég sokan itt voltak. Az még hagyján, hogy a tok'rák megtudták Jacobtól, de vajon Narim honnan értesült róla? A tok'ráktól megtudták a noxok, és tőlük a tollanok? Igen, ez lehet. De Jonas a Kelownán senkivel nem állt kapcsolatban a galaxisból, sőt még olyan technikai felszereltsége sincs, hogy esetleg értesíthette volna valaki, mégis itt van. Vajon egy ilyen esemény, mint Samantha Carter alezredes… vagyis volt alezredes… esküvője méltó arra, hogy a híre bejárja a galaxist? A megjelentek összetétele szerint igen. Bár a listát tekintve Daniel még hiányolta Orlint, de ha jobban belegondolt, nem volt biztos benne, hogy a férfi nincs jelen, még ha nem is látja senki. Időnként mintha érzett volna egy magasabb szintű jelenlétet, bár az ez irányú érzékelése már nem volt a régi, főleg a Morgannal való kisebb-nagyobb összetűzései óta. Oma biztos nem vette jó néven, hogy megint ellent mondott a magasröptű törvényeknek. No mindegy, ez már a múlt, gondolta, ahogy egy sóhajjal visszatért a jelenbe.

Szép dolog, kuncogott magában, újfent végignézve a társaságon. Sam minden régi hódolója itt van. Mi lesz ebből? Remélem, mindegyik van annyira fejlett, amennyire szereti azt hangoztatni magáról, és egyik sem fog nekiesni a másiknak.

- Hát itt bujkálsz – szólalt meg mögötte Sam. – Már kerestelek.

- Nem bujkálok, csak… gondolkodtam.

- Ne is mondd! Mi lesz itt? – vigyorgott Sam.

- Felmérjem a terepet, míg átöltözöl? – sandított rá szintén vigyorogva Daniel. Nehéz volt elképzelnie a nőt menyasszonyi ruhában, márpedig, mivel már nem katona, nem volt más választása, mint valami habos-babos ruhaköltemény.

- Lehet, hogy szükséged lesz minden diplomáciai érzékedre – ugratta a nő Danielt.

- Megoldom – bólintott rá Daniel, majd egy sóhajjal lefele indult. Ha egy dühös unasszal boldogultam, ez sem lehet olyan szörnyű, gondolta magában.

Lefelé a lépcsőn eltűnődött, vajon kivel kezdje. Teal'c Lyával láthatóan jóbaráti hangnemben beszélgettek, Bra'tac pedig Hammond tábornokot szórakoztatta, úgyhogy őket nem akarta megzavarni, viszont Martouf és Malek nem mozdultak az egyik nyugodt, csendes zugból, onnan fürkészték gyanakodva a megjelenteket. Jacob, aki feloldhatta volna kissé a feszültségüket, O'Neillel beszélgetett, minden bizonnyal néhány atyai fenyegetéssel látta el még az esküvő előtt, így Daniel úgy döntött, összeszedi a bátorságát, és odamegy a két tok'rához.

- Helló! Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte tőlük, de Malektől csak egy hűvös pillantást kapott, majd a tok'ra tekintete visszafordult a vendégek fele.

- Természetesen, dr. Jackson – biccentett Martouf.

- Örülök, hogy eljöttek – mosolygott rá Daniel.

- Akkor maga a kivétel – szólalt meg végül Malek is.

- Ha így gondolja, miért jött el? – fürkészte óvatosan Daniel.

- Én kértem meg – ismerte be végül Martouf. – Nem akartam… egész nap egyedül lenni, és Jacobnak Samantha mellett a helye.

- Értem – bólintott rá Daniel. – De… akár el is vegyülhetne a vendégek között, és akkor nem kellene egyedül lennie.

- Valóban – bólintott rá a tok'ra. – De most, hogy ön beszédbe elegyedett velünk… mondjuk, hogy elvegyültünk.

- Mondjuk – nevette el magát Daniel, és belátta, valóban eléggé elképzelhetetlen a jelenet, hogy a két tok'ra elvegyüljön a meghívottak közt. Martoufról még csak-csak el tudta volna képzelni, hogy szóba álljon a meghívottak közül azon kevesekkel, akiket már ismer korábbról, akikkel már harcolt együtt, és talán emiatt bízik bennük, de hogy Malek… Egy fél perccel később a tok'ra igazolta is az elgondolását, elnézést kért, és inkább csatlakozott az épp felszabaduló Jacobhoz.

Daniel egy darabig fürkészte Martoufot, de nem igazán jött át a hangulata. Érzett benne némi szomorúságot, de ez, amennyire csak vissza tudott gondolni, mindig ott csillogott a tok'ra szemében, szóval nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a jelenlegi szituáció mit vált ki belőle.

- Csalódott? – kérdezte végül kertelés nélkül. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, ahogy Martouf egy pillanatra lehajtja a fejét, átadva ezzel az irányítást Lantashnak.

- Annak kellene lennem? – kérdezett vissza a tok'ra.

- Nem is tudom – tűnődött el Daniel. – Én lehet, hogy az lennék a maga helyében. Szerette Samet… felteszem még mindig.

- Samantha és én más világ vagyunk – mondta szigorúan a tok'ra.

Daniel egy kis ideig megint fürkészte a beszélgetőpartnerét, de ahogy általában nem tudott leolvasni egy tok'ra arcáról semmit, ha épp a szimbióta volt aktív, úgy most sem látott rajta túl sok mindent. Végül sóhajtott.

- Remélem, legalább önmagának nem hazudik. És… azt is, hogy erről a butaságról nem sokat győzködte Martoufot.

- Ha nem győzködtem volna, most még jobban maga alatt lenne. Ezt szeretné, dr. Jackson? Így sem könnyű neki.

- És magának?

- Mit akar hallani? – villant meg a tok'ra szeme. – Én valamivel jobban kezelem az érzéseimet, mint ő, ez már sokszor bebizonyosodott.

- Nem feltétlenül ez a tapasztalatom – húzta össze a szemöldökét Daniel.

- Érzelmekről vagy indulatokról beszélgetünk, dr. Jackson? Mert nem ugyanaz.

- Igaza van – látta be a férfi. Nem ismerte annyira Lantasht mint Sam, de azt tudta róla, hogy időnként hajlamos arra, hogy elragadják az indulatok, de érzelmesnek még sosem látta. – Én csak… aggódtam.

- Miért? Hogy jelenetet rendezek? Vagy kínos helyzetbe hozom Samanthát? Nem kell aggódnia, nincs ilyen szándékom.

- Ez fel sem merült bennem – rázta meg a fejét Daniel. – Csak…

- Nem kell aggódnia, dr. Jackson – nyugtatta meg ezúttal Martouf. – Nem azért jöttem, hogy bármi kellemetlenséget okozzak Samanthának. Csak… látni szerettem volna.

- Gondolom, jobban örülne más körülményeknek…

- A körülmények sosem álltak mellettünk… - tűnődött el Martouf. – Amikor találkoztunk… mindig valami baj volt. De Samantha… mindig segített megoldani. Hiányozni fog.

- Sam nem tűnik el teljesen. Legalábbis nem hiszem, hogy ez a szándéka. Beszéljen vele!

- Nem hinném, hogy ez a legalkalmasabb pillanat. És nem hiszem, hogy most az én társaságomra vágyik.

- Megbánná, higgye el! – bíztatta Daniel.

- Lehet. Majd meglátom – sóhajtott a férfi, majd egy biccentéssel elsétált, hogy csatlakozzon a társaihoz.

Daniel kis ideig elgondolkodva nézett utána, majd körülnézett, hogy kivel folytassa a körútját. A pillantása Narimon állapodott meg, aki szintén próbált a tömegen kívül maradni, de mégis valahogy másfajta hangulat lengte körül, mint a tok'rákat.

- Helló – lépett oda hozzá Daniel.

- Üdv – mosolygott rá Narim.

- Örülök, hogy látom.

- Én is – hajtott fejet a tollan.

- Elárulja nekem, honnan tudta meg?

- Kicsi ez a galaxis, Daniel – pillantott rá Narim. – Sokkal kisebb, mint gondolná.

- Igen, ezt tudom – bólintott rá Daniel. – De mégis… a Föld az egyik legkisebb és legfélreesőbb pontja, és mégis… a legkülönbözőbb világokon tudták, hogy itt és most mi fog történni.

- Tudja, Daniel… van az a sebesség, amit még mi sem… sőt, talán még az asgardok sem tudtak megdönteni, és ez a pletyka terjedési sebessége.

- Amihez még hozzátesszük a tér-idő görbítését… - húzta a férfi agyát Daniel, és el is érte, amit akart, egy nemszeretem fintort Narimtól. – Jól van, jól van, csak semmi tudományos kérdés – nevetett Daniel, de aztán elkomolyodott. – Kérdezhetek valami mást?

- Hogyne – bólintott rá Narim.

- Szívesen jött?

- Mindig szívesen jövök a Földre – adott kitérő választ a tollan.

- Tudja, hogy nem így értettem.

- Az elmúlt években… mióta nem… találkoztam Samanthával… elfogadtam, hogy ő egy másik életet él. Sokat gondolok rá… még mindig. Arra a napra, mikor rám talált, ott a Tollanon… és megmentette az életemet.

- És arra a napra, mikor megcsókolta, és én a legrosszabbkor másztam bele a pillanatba.

- Igen, arra is – tűnt fel egy nosztalgikus mosoly a férfi arcán.

- Szóval még mindig szeretni.

- Mindig szeretni fogom – sóhajtott Narim. – De úgy kell élnie az életét, hogy boldog legyen. Ha O'Neillel, hát vele.

- Ilyen könnyen lemond róla?

- Samantha és én más világ vagyunk – sóhajtott Narim. – Ezt már akkor régen be kellett volna látnom. Sok bonyodalomtól megkíméltem volna magam.

- És lemondott volna egy csomó mindenről. Egy szép érzésről, szép pillanatokról.

- Reménytelen sóvárgásról, álmatlan éjszakákról, arról, hogy háromszor búcsúzzak el örökre attól a nőtől, akit szeretek, és háromszor szakadjon bele szívem – folytatta a felsorolást Narim. – És most újra. Ezúttal talán tényleg örökre. Azt hiszem, ennyi búcsú, ennyi újrakezdés sok egy embernek, Daniel. Nem elég, hogy a világ háromszor összeomlott körülöttem, de ez mindig együtt járt azzal, hogy elveszítem Samanthát.

- Sajnálom, Narim!

- Igen, én is – vett egy nagy levegőt a férfi. – De ő végre boldog lesz. Csak ez számít.

- Tényleg így gondolja?

- Igen – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Narim arcán. – Higgye el, tényleg örülök a boldogságának.

- Elhiszem – bólintott rá Daniel. – Magának elhiszem.

- Köszönöm, Daniel – biccentett a férfi, majd a gondolataiba merülve elsétált.

Daniel eltűnődött egy időre Martouf és Narim különböző reakcióján, de aztán arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy valaki közelít felé.

- Jé, a konkurencia – állt meg mellette Jonas.

- Helló! Rég nem találkoztunk – mosolygott rá Daniel.

- Valóban.

- Legalább maga elárulja, honnan tudta meg?

- Kaptam egy üzenetet az éjszaka kellős közepén.

- Kitől?

- Kettőt, de könnyebbet. De akárki is volt, gondolom jót röhögött, mikor majd kiugrottam az ágyamból, ahogy egy égi hang megszólalt a fejem fölött.

- Ez tényleg mókás lehetett – nevette el magát Daniel.

- Hát nekem akkor annyira nem volt az – forgatta meg a szemét Jonas. – Reggelig vártam az infarktus következő tüneteit.

- Gondolom – kuncogott tovább Daniel. – És… azonnal eldöntötte, hogy jön? Azért visszahúzza a szíve, nem igaz?

- Naná… ki nem hagynám, hogy megpróbáljam Samet lebeszélni erről az őrültségről. Pont O'Neill, aki rosszabb, mint egy házsártos vénasszony… mikor ilyen jó pasik vannak körülötte, mint én. Nem is értem – csóválta meg a fejét Jonas.

- Ne kezdje már maga is – forgatta meg a szemét Daniel.

- Ugyan, Daniel… Mondja, maga hova tette a szemét, a zsebébe? Sam a legszebb nő az egész galaxisban. És okos, és ravasz és bátor, és olyan szép szeme van… mint a tenger kékje. Mondja, maga tényleg nem látja?

- De, látom. Csak… azt hiszem, nekem nem megy el tőle a maradék eszem – fojtott el egy mosolyt a férfi. – Ellentétben az összes jelenlévővel, úgy tűnik.

- Áh, maga tényleg reménytelenül aszociális. Na, megyek, megkeresem Samet, és teszek még egy utolsó próbát – mondta Jonas, és elviharzott.

Daniel tudta, hogy Jonasnak esélye sincs, és nem csak azért, mert perceken belül kezdődik a szertartás, hanem inkább azért, mert ez a szerelem Sam és Jack között régebbi, mint azt sokan gondolnák. Inkább ő maga indult Sam keresésére, elvégre a menyasszony tanújának a menyasszony közelében kell lennie. A házba azonban Janet már nem engedte be, így Daniel elsétált a korábban megbeszélt helyére, és ott várta a ceremónia kezdetét.

Jót mulatott magában, ahogy látta Jack idegességét. Senki nem ment már a közelébe, Daniel gyanította, hogy azért, mert az elmúlt egy órában mindenkit megcsipkedett, csak hogy egy kicsit levezesse a feszültséget.

Nem sokkal később megszólalt a zene, és Sam Jacob oldalán kilépett a házból. Daniel mosolyogva nézte, ahogy közelebb sétálnak.

- Olyan gyönyörű – hallott a háta mögött Daniel egy szomorú, vágyakozó férfihangot, de ahogy hátrapillantott nem állt mögötte senki. A férfi azonban csak elmosolyodott, és visszafordult előre.

- Sejtettem, hogy itt vagy – mondta halkan, mert bár nem látta a másikat, a jelenlétét egyre jobban érezte ilyen közelről.

- Nem tudtam nem eljönni – sóhajtott Orlin.

- Meg fognak szidni érte.

- Megéri, tudod? Még akkor is, ha ő egy más világ – töprengett el Orlin, és Daniel hallotta a hangján, hogy minden szomorúsága ellenére mosolyog. – Vannak dolgok, amiért megéri kockáztatni.

- Miért nem beszélsz Sammel?

- Már nem tudok – ismerte be szomorúan Orlin.

- Á, utoljára kihúztad a gyufát – világosodott meg Daniel.

- Ezt nem tudom, pontosan mit jelent – tűnődött el Orlin. – De úgy érzem, igen… mikor másodszor itt jártam, kihúztam a… mi az a gyufa? – kérdezte olyan ártatlan hangon, mint egy kisgyerek, és Daniel nem tudta megállni, elnevette magát. Néhányan rápillantottak, de csak megrázta a fejét.

- Nem érdekes – mondta nekik, és egyben Orlinnak is, de aztán nem folytathatták, mert Sam közben beért a helyére, a zene elhallgatott, és kezdetét vette a szertartás.

Daniel mosolyogva figyelt, de néha kis híján elnevette magát, ahogy látta, Jacknek milyen szenvedés végigállni az egészet. Túl sok ez neki a romantikából, a nagy szavakból, ez nem az ő stílusa. De hősiesen tűrt, még azt is megállta, hogy ne eresszen meg egy-egy O'Neill féle grimaszt itt-ott.

Daniel pillantása időnként Jacobon állt meg, aki katona létére egészen meghatódott, de Daniel eltűnődött azon is, mi járhat mindeközben Selmak fejében. Tudta, hogy a tok'ra is megkedvelte Samet, és persze mindeközben érez mindent, amit Jacob érez, de Danielnek mégis csak halvány elképzelése volt arról, hogy ez milyen lehet.

Végül a ceremónia hivatalos része véget ért, de akkor a társaság megrohanta az ifjú párt, látszólag mindenki elsőnek akart gratulálni nekik. Mintha ennek a sorrendnek bármi jelentősége lenne, sóhajtott Daniel, és lassan kikecmergett a gratulálók özönéből, a hasonló cipőben járó Hammond tábornokhoz csapódott, és az asztalok fele sétáltak.

- Bárcsak harminc évvel fiatalabb lennék – nevetett a tábornok, miközben felvett az egyik tálcáról két pohár pezsgőt, és az egyiket Daniel fele nyújtotta.

- Mi is lenne akkor? – vette át Daniel a poharat, és mindketten belekortyoltak.

- Lecsaptam volna Samet a tábornok kezéről.

- Maga akkor már rég nős volt – vetette ellen Daniel.

- Igaz – adta meg magát Hammond. – Nem gratulálunk nekik mi is?

- Nem szeretek tolakodni – vont vállat Daniel. – Majd ha már lecsillapodott a roham.

- Ahogy gondolja. Mindenesetre én megpróbálok a közelükbe férkőzni.

- Sok szerencsét – szólt még utána Daniel, aztán kissé tanácstalanul körülnézett. Nem messze meglátta Teal'cet, aki akkor éppen egyedül állt az egyik tuja mellett, és nézelődött. Az arcára volt írva minden véleménye a földi szokásokról, de Daniel tudta, hogy ezt akkor sem mondaná ki, ha megkínoznák.

- Hozzád már ide se merek jönni – állt meg egy perccel később sóhajtva a barátja mellett, és ezt hallva Bra'tac is közelebb lépett hozzájuk.

- Miért, Daniel Jackson? – nézett rá meglepetten Teal'c.

- Mert te lennél a hab a tortán a Sam rajongói klubban – mondta Daniel, mire Teal'c csak felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Carter alezredes egy nagyon szép nő – állapította meg.

- Na ne – forgatta meg a szemét Daniel, és segélykérőn nézett Bra'tacra.

- Egyet kell értenem a legjobb tanítványommal – nevetett az idős férfi. – Ha jaffa lenne, már magam is beleszerettem volna, százhatvanhét év ide vagy oda. Egy ilyen nő még engem is képes lenne megfiatalítani.

- De könyörgöm, Sam a barátunk! – értetlenkedett Daniel.

- Valóban – hagyta rá Teal'c. – Ettől még a szemünk megvan, Daniel Jackson.

- Egyesek szerint én az enyémet zsebre tettem – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel.

- Minden bizonnyal így van – értett egyet készségesen Bra'tac, és miközben jót kuncogott, Daniel faképnél hagyta őket.

Nem jutott azonban messzire, a fal mellett ácsorogva meglátta Maleket. A tok'ra mindig távolságtartó szokott lenni, de most még a tőle megszokottnál is sokkal rosszabb volt. Mintha jégpáncél vette volna körül, Daniel még a hidegét is érezte felé áramolni. A szemét azonban le nem vette Samről, aki még mindig a gratulálók körében mosolygott. Daniel nem igazán tudta Malek viselkedését hova tenni, bár tudta, hogy egy tok'ra mindig tartózkodó és bizalmatlan idegen környezetben. Ezt azonban még részükről is túlzásnak tartotta, míg egy gyanú el nem kezdett mozgolódni a lelkében.

- Legalább ma ne legyen olyan hűvös és elutasító – lépett oda Malekhez, mire az felkapta a fejét. – Inkább ismerje be, hogy nem csak Martouf kedvéért jött ide.

- Miért kellene magának bármit is beismernem? – kérdezte kissé arrogánsan a tok'ra.

- Nem nekem. Csak magának – mondta Daniel, mire Malek egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét. – Igen, ez már jobban tetszik – nevette el magát Daniel. – De vigyázzon, nehogy Martouf észrevegye!

- Eddig sem vette észre – mondta morcosan Malek. - Maga miből jött rá?

- Tudja… tok'ra vagy nem tok'ra… mindenki akkor akar a legmegközelíthetetlenebbnek látszani, mikor a leginkább sebezhető. Kicsit túljátszotta a szerepét, csupán ennyi történt.

- Majd figyelek rá – morogta a tokra, és otthagyta Danielt.

Daniel egy sóhajjal nézett utána, majd végignézett a társaságon. Úgy gondolta, mindenkivel tett már egy próbát, kisebb nagyobb sikerrel a kommunikációra, ahhoz viszont nem igazán lenne kedve, hogy a sok egyenruhás katonával protokollbeszélgetéseket folytasson, de aztán meglátta Lyát, aki kissé elkülönülve mindenkitől egy halvány mosollyal figyelte a többieket.

Daniel eltűnődött azon, hogy mindenki felszabadultan lakmározott és pezsgőt iszogatott, de Lyát nem látta még csak a közelébe menni sem az asztaloknak. Tudta, hogy a noxok szigorúan vegetáriánusok, így egy kis tányérra összeszedett némi gyümölcsöt. Egy fürt szőlőt, pár karika ananászt, epret, majd odasétált Lyához, és megkínálta. A nő tekintete egy kis ideig vándorolt a tányér és Daniel között, majd vett egy szem szőlőt, megkóstolta, aztán elmosolyodott.

- Reméltem, hogy ízleni fog – mosolyodott el Daniel is.

- Köszönöm – hajtott fejet Lya, majd csendben eszegettek egy darabig.

- Gondoltad volna? – törte meg a csendet Daniel néhány perc után. – Hogy egy egyszerű világ egyszerű népének egy tagja… így képes megbolondítani a fél galaxist?

- Sokuk sokszor merített erőt abból a puszta tényből, hogy Samantha létezik – mosolygott rá Lya. – Olyan erőt adott nekik, aminek nem is voltak tudatában.

- Igen, ezt az érzést ismerem – sóhajtott Daniel.

- Szomorú vagy? – nézett rá Lya.

- Nem, csak… igen – ismerte be Daniel. – Nekem is volt olyan, akiből így erőt meríthettem. De már…

- Az erő benned van, barátom – nézett rá félrebillentett fejjel Lya. – A szívedben. A szeretetedben. Az emlékeidben éppúgy, ahogy a jövődben. Ezt soha ne feledd!

- Köszönöm, Lya! – mosolyodott el újra Daniel.

- Néha könnyebb meglátni az igazságot, ha valaki kimondja helyettünk – mosolygott rá Lya.

- Ez így igaz – látta be Daniel. – Jó, hogy eljöttél. Nagyon örülök neked. És szerintem Sam is.

- Örömmel jöttem. Hisz nem találkoztunk… a triád óta.

- Igen, tényleg. De azóta olyan sok minden történt.

- Ne a rossz dolgokra emlékezz, Daniel!

- Igazad van. Megint. Kár, hogy nem találkozunk gyakrabban. Nagy igazságokat tanulhatnék tőled.

- Az igazságok mindig feltárulnak az előtt, aki felkészült a befogadásukra – pillantott rá Lya.

- Ez egy kicsit olyan volt, mintha Oma mondta volna – csóválta meg a fejét mosolyogva Daniel, de Lya csak egy mosollyal válaszolt, viszont nem sokkal később Mitchel lépett oda hozzájuk, aki a nagy hangjával csak annyit ért el, hogy Lya elsétált az asztalok felé, hogy keressen még egy fürt szőlőt.

- Fura egy csaj – nézett utána fintorogva Mitchel.

- Neki meg mi vagyunk furák – vont vállat Daniel.

- Öhm… mondja Jackson… maga észrevette korábban?

- Mit?

- Hogy O'Neill és Carter. Tudja, mikor még együtt dolgoztak. A régi CSK1.

- Mit kellett volna észrevennem? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Daniel. – Egyik küldetésen sem vallottak szerelmet egymásnak, és egyszer sem láttam őket csókolózni, miközben ionágyúval próbálták szétlőni a hátsónkat – vont vállat végül, adva az ártatlant.

- Jaj, Jackson, ne már! – nézett rá bosszúsan Mitchel. – Ez nem így működik. Ehhez elég csak egy pillantás… hogy másként néznek egymásra.

- Én nem láttam ilyet – vont vállat Daniel.

- Maga azt se látja, ami kiböki a szemét – rázta meg a fejét a másik férfi. – Legalább én észrevehettem volna. Akkor nem strapálom magam. De akkor is… adott egy puszit!

- Mikor? – kérdezte Daniel.

- Mikor hozott nekem sütit a gyengélkedőre. Saját maga sütötte… azért azt hittem, ez jelent valamit. Tudja, süti, puszi… egy csajnál ez…

- Sam nem 'egy csaj' – szakította félbe Daniel.

- Nem, tényleg… ő Sam – mondta egy ábrándos mosollyal Mitchel.

- Erre előbb kellett volna rájönnie – vigyorgott Daniel, mire Mitchelt végleg elfutotta a pulykaméreg, és otthagyta. Daniel egy kis ideig vigyorogva nézett utána, aztán szerzett magának egy újabb pohár pezsgőt, és azt iszogatva figyelte a társaságot.

- Daniel, minden rendben? – állt meg vele szemben Jacob nem sokkal később.

- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy bennem van a hiba – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi, mire Jacob elnevette magát.

- Még nem tudom eldönteni… - tett úgy, mint aki eltöpreng.

- Mit?

- Hogy haragudjak-e magára.

- Miért? – lepődött meg Daniel.

- Azért, mert maga nem szerelmes a lányomba – nevetett Jacob.

- Tényleg bennem van a hiba?

- Ha az hiba, hogy maga egy igaz barát, és akkor is Sam mellett van, mikor az összes többit marja a féltékenység, akkor igen.

- Végül is innen is nézhetjük – nevette el magát Daniel. – De most komolyan…

- Igen? – nézett rá elfojtva a mosolyát Jacob.

- Én is tudom, hogy Sam egy szép nő. És bátor, és okos, és erős… és kedves, és segítőkész, és még sorolhatnám reggelig. Tisztelem és becsülöm. De akkor is olyan, mintha a testvérem lenne.

- Ezért fog ez az érzés tovább fennmaradni, mint az összes többi – bólintott rá Jacob. – Vagy legalábbis, mint a legtöbb – állt meg a pillantása egy másodpercre Narimon, de aztán visszatért a figyelme Danielre.

- Komolyan így gondolja?

- A szerelem, ha nem talál viszonzásra, előbb-utóbb elcsitul. Talán el nem múlik, de lassan elhalványul. A barátság soha – erősítette meg Jacob.

- Talán igaza van – mosolyodott el Daniel. – Szóval… akkor nem haragszik?

- Nem, Daniel – nyugtatta meg Jacob a férfit. – De most menjen, és szórakozzon egy kicsit! Nem kell egész este diplomatának lennie.

- Áh, Jonasnak igaza van, abszolút emberkerülő típus vagyok. Nem nekem valók az ilyen hacacárék.

- Azért csak próbálja meg – bíztatta Jacob, így Daniel vett egy nagy levegőt, és elindult bele a tömegbe.

Végül átvergődött az embereken, és ezúttal eljutott Samhez. Gratulált neki és Jacknek, koccintottak egy pohár pezsgővel, de aztán a tábornokot eltérítették a washingtoni kollégái, így egy percre kettesben maradt Sammel.

- Minden rendben? – sandított rá a nő.

- Persze. De azért… azt hiszem, lesznek nehéz beszélgetéseid ma este.

- Tudom – látta be Sam is.

- Melyiktől félsz legjobban? – ugratta Daniel.

- Félni nem félek egyiktől sem, csak… szóval tényleg nehéz lesz. Talán Narimmal a leginkább.

- Tudom. De talán… egyben segíthetek… vagyis… máshogy úgysem megy…

- Miről beszélsz? – nézett rá értetlenül Sam.

- Van itt valaki, aki… nem beszélhet veled… vagyis…

- Orlin? – világosodott meg Sam, és elmosolyodott. – Tényleg itt van?

- Igen. De most már tényleg nem engedik veled beszélni. Sosem értettem bizonyos szabályokat…

- Ezért is rúgtak a fenekedbe – nevetett Sam.

- Igen, többek között ezért is – vont vállat Daniel. – De ezt most hagyjuk, ez bonyolultabb annál, mint hogy ma este megbeszéljük.

- Szóval… Orlin?

- Eljött, hogy láthasson.

- És most nagyon utál, gondolom – sóhajtott Sam.

- Ő nem lenne képes ilyet érezni – tiltakozott Daniel. – Picit szomorú… de örül, hogy boldog vagy.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal a nő.

- Igen – felelt egyszerre Daniel és Orlin, de utóbbit persze Sam nem hallhatta, így Daniel megismételte. – Igen.

- Annyira sajnálom, hogy… - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- Ne! Nem kell – mondta Orlin.

- Nem kell sajnálnod semmit – simogatta meg Sam karját Daniel.

- Tudod – nézett fel Sam -, mikor először volt itt… és sétáltunk a parkban… egy kicsit… én is szerettem őt – emlékezett vissza Sam, aztán kifakadt. – Jaj, ez olyan rossz, hogy nem látom… Tényleg hülye szabályaitok vannak!

- Reklamálj Ománál – vigyorgott Daniel. – Bár én megtettem párszor, falra hányt borsó. Mindig azt mondta… Mindegy. Szóval Orlin azért jött, hogy sok boldogságot kívánjon. Igaz?

- Így van – hagyta rá Orlin.

- Na látod – mosolygott Daniel Samre.

- Köszönöm! És… köszönök neki mindent. Ő is… kockáztatta, hogy kirúgják, mikor segített nekünk.

- Szívesen tettem – emlékezett vissza Orlin. - Daniel…

- Igen?

- Nem számít. Nem… akarlak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni, és Samanthát sem, azzal, hogy neked kelljen elmondanod, amit szeretnék…

- Azt hiszem, Sam úgyis tudja – mosolyodott el Daniel.

- Igen – bólintott rá Sam, aki pontosan tudta, miről beszélget a két férfi, de abban a pillanatban odalépett hozzájuk Jack.

- Daniel, ugye nem a legújabb fordításoddal tömöd a fejét?

- Én nem értem, mit eszik ezen a pasin – morogta Daniel az ősök nyelvén, mire Orlin is elnevette magát, majd Daniel érezte, ahogy lassan eltávolodik, így még egyszer gratulált Jacknak és Samnek, aztán ő is tovább indult.

Ezután jó időre leragadt Teal'c és Bra'tac mellett, akikkel végre lehetett értelmesen beszélgetni, majd egy kis időre Jonas, majd Landry tábornok is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Közben látta Samet hosszú ideig Narimmal beszélgetni, és látta, hogy a végén megölelték egymást, majd nem sokkal később Martouf is a közelébe merészkedett. Ez a beszélgetés már kicsit akadozóbb volt, de mégis, úgy tűnt, őszintén meg tudták beszélni a dolgokat. Martouf azonban mégsem tudott annyira felengedni, mint Narim, így a végén csak fejet hajtott, és engedte Samet visszamenni a férjéhez.


	2. Chapter 2

Közben Teal'c és Bra'tac beszélgetése nagyon a jaffák belügyei fele kanyarodott, így Daniel unalmában nézelődni kezdett. Nem sokkal később Maleken akadt meg a pillantása, de az egy cseppet sem volt felszabadultabb, mint a korábbi beszélgetésük alatt. Kis ideig még hallgatta a vitát a jaffa vezetőségről, aztán a tok'ra fele indult.

- Miért nem beszél vele maga is? – állt meg Daniel Malek mögött.

- Nem maga mondta, hogy nem hívjam fel Martouf figyelmét? – vágott vissza a tok'ra.

- De mintha valami olyasmit is mondtam volna, hogy ne játssza túl a szerepét – sóhajtott Daniel. – Ez egy esküvő. Bárki odamehet az ifjú feleséghez, hogy gratuláljon neki – vetette fel Daniel, mire a tok'ra vetett rá egy villámló pillantást. – Oké, nem kell gratulálnia, azt mond, amit akar, senki nem fogja tudni.

- Nincs még itt elég bonyodalom? – sóhajtott Malek.

- Tudja mit? Tegyen belátása szerint – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel. – Csak nehogy megbánja.

- Nem fogom – biztosította a tok'ra.

- Maga reménytelen – nevette el magát Daniel. – Nem is értem, mit strapálom magam.

- Mindig mindenkit nem válthat meg, dr. Jackson – nézett rá végre viszonylag nyugodtan Malek. – De gondolom, anélkül nem lenne nyugodt a lelke, hogy nem próbálja meg.

- Így van – bólintott rá Daniel. – Azért még fontolja meg, amit mondtam – tanácsolta, majd hagyta a tok'rát, ha már az annyira egyedül akart maradni a gondolataival.

- Jól van? – lépett oda Narimhoz, aki a hidegtálak körül nézelődött, de a tekintetén nem az látszott, hogy eljut az agyáig, mi van előtte, enni pedig láthatóan esze ágában sem volt.

- Igen – tért vissza egy sóhajjal a jelenbe a kérdezett. – Tudja, már rutinom van ebben.

- És ettől könnyebb?

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Csak már régi ismerősként fogadom az érzést.

- Sajnálom!

- Köszönöm, Daniel. De talán… most van itt az ideje, hogy végleg lezárjam a múltat. Hogy ne gondoljak… a Tollanra és Samanthára… a Tollanára és Samanthára… az utolsó csatára és Samanthára… Hanem megtanuljak előre nézni.

- Meg tudja tenni?

- Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy nem. De megpróbálom.

- El lehet feledkezni róla. Néha egészen hosszú időre. De elfelejteni soha – tűnődött el Daniel.

- Köszönöm, hogy bíztat – tűnt fel egy szomorú mosoly Narim arcán. – De talán igaza van. És talán nem is bánom.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Hogyne.

- Omoc annak idején nem volt mérges?

- Mármint Samantha miatt?

- Igen.

- Nem is tudom – próbált visszaemlékezni Narim. – Nem, mérges nem volt… talán csak aggódott.

- Igen, amiatt, hogy kikotyog Samnek valamit, amit nem kéne, de… én nem erre gondoltam.

- Omoc sok minden miatt mérges volt. Leginkább a saját tehetetlensége miatt. Önmagára, amiért ebbe a lehetetlen helyzetbe hozta az embereit. De amúgy nem, nem hinném, hogy Samantha miatt mérges volt. Legalábbis nekem sosem mondta, pedig jó barátok voltunk – próbált visszaemlékezni Narim, miközben megakadt a pillantása Samen, aki éppen Mitchellel beszélgetett.

- Kérdezhetek még valamit? – próbálkozott tovább Daniel.

- Maga sosem fogy ki a kérdésekből? – tért vissza Narim figyelme a beszélgetéshez.

- Csak örülök, hogy végre van olyan, amire válaszol. Szokatlan ez magától.

- Ez csupán a kérdés jellegétől függ – pillantott rá Narim. – Tudja jól.

- Vagyis inkább beszél önmagáról, mint a tríniumról, igaz?

- Így van – bólintott rá Narim. – Szóval… mire kíváncsi még, Daniel?

- Annak idején… még először… miért nem vitte magával Samet?

- Olyan rengeteg okom volt, Daniel – sóhajtott Narim. – De leginkább az, azt hiszem, hogy józanul belegondolva tudtam… hogy nem lenne boldog.

- Ő is szerette magát – vetette ellen Daniel. – Annak idején tényleg.

- Tudom – bólintott rá Narim. – De higgye el, egy idő után ez kevés lett volna. Egy idegen világban, ahol… sokan talán be sem fogadták volna… ahol nem ismerik el… hiába lettem volna mellette… nem tudtam volna mindezt kompenzálni.

- És ha maga marad itt?

- Na látja, akkor Omoc valóban mérges lett volna – mosolyodott el Narim. – És talán magukra is csak a bajt hoztam volna. Nem, Daniel… ennek a helyzetnek sehogy nem volt jó megoldása. És már nem is számít, nem igaz?

- Tulajdonképpen… - vont vállat Daniel. – Csak…

- Maga mélyen empatikus ember, Daniel. Azt hiszem… annak idején csak ennek köszönhettük, hogy hazajutottunk.

- Ha nem ilyen vagyok, és nem teszem azt, amit tettem, talán itt maradtak volna, és minden másként alakul.

- Daniel, ezen már nem érdemes tűnődni – hajtotta le a fejét Narim is. – Forduljunk inkább a jövő fele, a múltból pedig őrizzük meg a szép pillanatokat.

- Mi mikor fogunk eljutni erre a szintre? – nevette el magát Daniel.

- Mire gondol?

- Hogy így tudjunk gondolkodni, ahogy maga. Vagy Lya.

- A mi szintünket úgy háromszáz éven belül elérhetik, ha minden jól megy – nevette el magát Narim. – Lya… tőle még mi is fényévekre vagyunk – ismerte be végül, ahogy a pillantásukkal mindketten megkeresték a nőt, és már a látványa mosolyt csalt az arcukra.

- Azért ez érdekes – tűnődött el újra Daniel.

- Micsoda?

- Hogy maga ide merészkedett egyedül.

- Tartanom kéne valamitől? – sandított rá Narim.

- Dehogy. Csak tok'ra barátaink úgy tűnik, csak párosával mernek idejönni. Leszámítva persze Selmakot.

- Ez nem erről szól, és ezt maga is tudja – állapította meg Narim.

- De Martouf nem tudja, hogy Malek…

- Tényleg ezt hiszi, Daniel? Martouf nem vak, ahogy maga sem és én sem.

- Maga szerint tudja?

- Nyilván, hisz másként nem hozta volna magával.

- Néha hajlamos vagyok azt hinni, hogy ismerem néhány idegen kultúra gondolkodásmódját, de aztán be kell látnom, hogy tévedek – csóválta a fejét Daniel.

- Ez nem baj. Tulajdonképpen… sok… idegen kultúra… nem is szeretné annyira, hogy bárki ismerje a gondolkodásmódját.

- Fene az összes titkolózásba! – fakadt ki Daniel. – Nem lenne egyszerűbb csak egy kicsit nyíltabbnak lenni?

- De, biztosan egyszerűbb lenne. De ki vállalná a felelősséget a következményekért?

- Na, megint kezdi – nevette el magát Daniel.

- Bocsánat! – hajtott fejet Narim is mosolyogva. - Megyek inkább, és keresek valami harapnivalót.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Daniel, és nézte a férfit, ahogy elsétál. Aztán, ahogy magára maradt, Daniel Samet figyelte egy kis ideig messziről. Jack átkarolta a derekát, ő pedig mosolyogva felnézett a férfira, és valamiről beszélgettek.

- Túl van rajta – állt meg Daniel mellet Selmak pár perccel később, és az csak egy pillanatra rezzent meg a tok'ra hangjától.

- Samantha egy más világ… mind szóról szóra ezt mondták.

- Talán igazuk van. Talán így kellett történnie… Samnek valaki olyat kellett választania, aki olyan mint ő… aki abból a világból származik, mint ő.

- Ez törvényszerű?

- Természetesen nem – rázta meg a fejét Selmak. – Senki nem szólt volna egy szót sem, ha Narimot választja.

- És ha egy tok'rát? – sandított rá Daniel.

- Az már nehezebb kérdés.

- Miért is? – ráncolta a homlokát Daniel.

- Maga összejönne egy asgarddal?

- Mi?

- Csak válaszoljon! – szólt rá szigorúan Selmak.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét bosszúsan Daniel.

- Egy nox?

- Az már határeset – tűnődött el Daniel, egy halvány mosollyal Lya felé pillantva, aki épp Narimmal beszélgetett.

- Na látja, hogy vannak határok? Van az a különbség, amit már nem lehet áthidalni, még a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem. És most nem fejlettségbeli különbségről beszélek, Daniel, mielőtt még csúnyán néz rám, és azt mondja, megint arrogáns vagyok.

- Tulajdonképpen értem, miről beszél, de… Lantash mégis szereti Samet… azt hiszem. Minden különbözőség ellenére.

- Igen. De higgye el, hogy hosszú távon nem működhetne. Előbb-utóbb vágyna arra, hogy Sam is gazdatest legyen. És ez idővel áthidalhatatlan szakadék lenne köztük. Sok bonyodalom és fájdalom forrása lenne egy kapcsolat köztük, és tulajdonképpen nem lehetne jövője. Még akkor sem, ha Lantash ezt most nem látja. Nem akarja látni. Idővel kénytelen lenne belátni, hogy így van, de ennek nagy ára lenne. Jobb így, hogy meg sem próbálják. Így… egy szép emlék marad ez az érzés mindkettejüknek. Harag és bűntudat nélkül.

- Talán igaza van – adta meg magát Daniel. – De azért rossz látni, hogy sokaknak összetört a szíve ma este – mosolyodott el.

- Ez tényleg így van – hagyta rá Selmak. – De talpra állnak. Talán még Narim is, bár azt hiszem, az ő érzései a legmélyebbek.

- Mégis ő az, aki őszintén örül a történteknek.

- Nem, Daniel. Nem mégis… éppen emiatt.

- Igaz. Maga tényleg olyan bölcs, amilyennek mondják – mosolygott Daniel Selmakra, mire az vállat vont.

- Ez csak az idővel jött – mosolyodott el. – De most megyek és beszélek Jackkel.

- Nem irigylem – nevetett Daniel, mire Selmak szintén nevetve elvonult.

Daniel tekintete már menetrend szerint kereste Martoufot, akit az egyik félreeső asztalnál ücsörögve talált meg, odasétált hozzá, és letelepedett mellé.

- Jól van? – kérdezte, és eltűnődött, hogy ezt a kérdést már nyugodtan rendszeresíthetné a helló köszönés helyett.

- Milyen választ vár erre a kérdésre, dr. Jackson? – kérdezett vissza Lantash.

- Leginkább őszintét – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel.

- Tegye össze azt, ami történt egy tok'ra önérzetével. Vagy hogy szokták maguk ezt mondani.

- Szóval nem tudja lenyelni, hogy mást választott… - állapította meg Daniel. – De ha így van, akkor… miért nem próbált meg soha igazán közeledni felé? Tudom, hogy sokszor voltak helyzetek, mikor közelebb kerülhettek volna. Volt is rá példa, mikor azt hittem… szóval hogy komolyabbra fordul ez a dolog.

- Helyzetek – csóválta meg a fejét cinikusan a tok'ra. – Maga szerint melyik helyzetben kellett volna kihasználnom a lelkiállapotát? Mikor először találkoztunk, és ő ki volt borulva Jolinar halála miatt, ráadásul rettegett az apjáért, aki épp haldoklott? Vagy amikor Sokar elfogta Jacobot, és egyikünk sem tudta, hogy kijövünk-e még abból a pokolból élve? Vagy akkor, amikor veszélyben tudta a Földet Apophis miatt, és minden erejét megfeszítve küzdött? Vagy amikor halálra rémült, mert Anise zatar'cnak nézte?

- Teremthetett volna olyan helyzetet, amikor nem kell semmi más miatt aggódniuk. Megkereshette volna egyszer, csak úgy, minden rémhír és pánikkeltés nélkül… – vetette fel Daniel, de Lantash egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét. – Hát persze – bólintott rá Daniel. – A szent cél, a küldetés mindig fontosabb volt, mint a magánélet. Akkor viszont nem értem, milyen jogon vet Sam szemére akármit is. Magának mindig volt fontosabb dolga nála.

- Tényleg nem érti, dr. Jackson? Alá kellett volna rendelnem a galaxis sorsát a saját, személyes érzelmeimnek?

- Természetesen nem. Csak… ha már egyszer ez az értékrendje, akkor emelt fővel kellene vállalnia a következményeit is.

- Azon vagyok – biztosította a tok'ra Danielt. – Egyesekkel ellentétben – húzta össze a szemét egy pillanatra.

- Mire gondol? – kapta fel a fejét Daniel, de aztán követte Lantash pillantását a társa fele, aki most is Jacobbal beszélgetett. – Most úgy őszintén, ha már eddig tényleg az volt… remélem. Szóval… akkor… miért hozta őt el?

- Mert ő még magának sem képes beismerni, hogy érez valamit Samantha iránt.

- De akkor magának inkább őrülten féltékenynek kéne lennie, ismerve… a tok'rák önérzetét.

- Ugyan miért? Ugyanúgy szenved, ahogy én. És még annyi esélye sem volt soha, mint nekem. Amúgy… Jacob elmondta magának a véleményét?

- Hogy maga tok'rát akar csinálni Samből?

- Akarok? Dehogy akarok – tűnt fel némi tiltakozás Lantash arcán. – Ha akarnék, semmivel sem lennék különb, mint egy goa'uld. De Jacobnak igaza van… a lelkem mélyén talán vágynék rá, hogy Samantha igazán csatlakozzon hozzánk. De ha én így éreznék, akkor Malek százszor inkább, ebben biztos vagyok.

- Mégis idehozta.

- Ennyi járt mindkettőnknek. Szembenézni az érzéseinkkel, a következményekkel, ahogy ön mondta.

- Elbúcsúzni Samtől – nézett kérdőn Daniel a tok'rára. – Szép… nem kapják meg, amit akarnak, erre elvonulnak, mint egy durcás kisgyerek.

- Bármikor elérhető vagyok. Ezt Samanthának is megmondtam – cáfolt rá Daniel gyanújára a tok'ra, majd visszaadta az irányítást Martoufnak.

- Tényleg nem ért meg, dr. Jackson? Azt várja tőlem, hogy tanúja legyek annak, hogy Samantha mással boldog?

- Én ezt értem, Martouf – rázta meg a fejét Daniel. – Csak… tényleg azt hitte, hogy Sam várni fog magára az idők végezetéig? Martouf, neki nincs több száz éve, hogy várja a sült galambot. Valami távoli jövőben lebegő álomképet. Neki ebben a kilencven-száz évben kell boldognak lennie.

- Tudom – hajtotta le a fejét Martouf. – És tudom, hogy jogos, amivel vádol, és igaza van, semmit nem vethetek Samantha szemére… nem is állt szándékomban. Tényleg nem azért jöttem.

- Tudom – látta be Daniel is. – Én sem akartam szemrehányást tenni magának. Amúgy… ez a bármikor elérhető fogalom nekem valahogy nem kötődik a tok'rához – húzta össze a szemöldökét Daniel.

- Pedig most komolyan gondoltam – erősítette meg Martouf. – Samantha bármikor megtalál.

- Akkor jó – bólintott rá Daniel, és úgy döntött ideje, hogy ő maga is egyen pár falatot, mert alaposan megéhezett.

Egy tányérra összeszedett magának némi harapnivalót, és mivel ez alkalommal ő volt, aki egy kis nyugalomra és békére vágyott, keresett egy nyugalmas helyet, és letelepedett. Nem sokáig tudott azonban nyugodtan falatozni, mert Malek állt meg szemben vele. Igaz, hogy még mindig összefonta maga előtt a két karját, de egy fokkal kevésbé volt rideg.

- Mondja, dr. Jackson – szólította meg végül -, ha ez nem történik most meg, melyiküket tudná elképzelni Samantha mellett?

- Őszintén? – tűnődött el Daniel. – Mindegyiküket.

- Valóban? Még engem is? – kérdezte láthatóan meglepetten a tok'ra.

- Képzelje, még magát is – erősítette meg Daniel.

- Mondták már magáról, hogy egy különc – csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

Daniel elfojtott egy mosolyt, ahogy az jutott eszébe, vissza kellene vágnia, hogy magáról is mondták már, hogy egy arrogáns tuskó, de mivel ez a vélemény O'Neilltől származott, inkább nem hangoztatta.

- Beszélt Sammel? – kérdezte inkább.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

- És nem is fog – állapította meg a tényt Daniel.

- Épp elegen okoztak neki bűntudatot ma – állította Malek.

- Ne haragudjon Martoufra!

- Dehogy. Ő mindig ilyen romantikus volt. A saját dolgát nehezíti. De bírni fog vele. Lantash majd segít neki. Ő jobban kezeli ezeket a dolgokat.

- Ő is szereti ezt hangoztatni. És maga?

- Én is tudom kezelni az érzéseimet.

- És ez jó? – sandított fel rá Daniel.

- Hasznos – tűnődött el a tok'ra, majd elsétált, Daniel pedig némi fejcsóválás kíséretében folytatta az evést.

Már majdnem végzett, mikor eszébe jutott Orlin.

- Itt vagy még? – kérdezte halkan egy halvány mosollyal. Átfutott rajta a gondolat, hogy ha valaki észreveszi, hogy magában beszélget, biztos hülyének nézik, de az az igazság, hogy ez az állapot nem volt ismeretlen számára, így nem vette túlságosan a lelkére.

- Igen – hallotta meg Orlin hangját maga mellett.

- Te is kínzod magad, ahogy a többiek is – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel.

- Nem, ez nem igaz. De lassan tényleg mennem kell, mert tényleg kihúzom azt a valamit – tűnődött el gondterhelten Orlin.

- Örülök, hogy eljöttél – mosolyodott el Daniel.

- Nem hiányzik? – vetette fel a kérdést Orlin.

- Nem is tudom – tűnődött el Daniel. – Tudod, hogy én nem vagyok képes ölbe tett kézzel ülni, és csak szemlélni a világot. Még nem tartok ott – forgatta meg a szemét. – Bár még mindig nem hiszek abban, hogy a közömbösség jelzi a spirituális fejlődést.

- Tudom – látta be Orlin. – És ha valaki, hát én megértem.

- Ne csinálj butaságot, jó? – kérte Daniel.

- Majd igyekszem – nevette el magát Orlin. – Talán még találkozunk – mondta végül.

- Remélem – bólintott rá Daniel, és érezte, ahogy a másik jelenlétét jelző furcsa érzés lassan szertefoszlik.

- Dr. Jackson, minden rendben? – sétált oda hozzá Landry tábornok.

- Persze, miért? – nézett fel rá Daniel.

- Csak mintha… beszélt volna valakihez, de… - nézett körül jelentőségteljesen.

- Ja, nem lényeg… csak Merlin – mondta ártatlanul Daniel, mire a felettese egy pillanatra megrökönyödött, aztán látva Daniel vigyorát, csak megforgatta a szemét.

- Maga az egyetlen, akinél nem láttam pezsgőspoharat az elmúlt egy órában…

- Igen? – nézett rá várakozón Daniel.

- Nem vinné vissza messziről jött vendégeinket a bázisra, hogy hazatérhessenek?

- Ennyi öngyilkos hajlam nincs bennem – rázta meg a fejét Daniel.

- Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét a tábornok.

- Semmi – sóhajtott Daniel. – Kit és mivel vigyek el?

- Elviheti az én kocsimat, engem majd George hazavisz.

- Rendben – állt fel Daniel. – De még visszajövök, azt hiszem. Ki jön velem? – kérdezte, miközben közelebb sétáltak a tömeghez.

- A tok'rák, Narim…

- Jaj, de jó – sóhajtott Daniel, majd ahogy közelebb értek a már összegyűlt társasághoz, Daniel reménykedve Lyához fordult. – Te is velünk tartasz?

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét egy halvány mosollyal a nő. – Találkozunk a csillagkapunál.

- Rendben - adta meg magát Daniel, majd a többiekre nézett. – Uraim… - intett a kijárat felé.

Mikor a két tok'ra és Narim elindultak, segélykérőn nézett Jacobra, aki láthatóan még maradni akart.

- Melyik állítja a hátamba a nagykést? – kérdezte tőle halkan, mire Jacob elnevette magát.

- Ha okosan viselkedik, talán egyik sem. Magával menjek?

- Nem szükséges – vett egy nagy levegőt Daniel, majd ő is kifele indult.

Végül, miután a három messziről jött vendég gyanakodva szemlélte egy ideig az autót, Daniel nagy nehezen beleimádkozta őket. Nem értette mi ez a hiszti, hisz idefele is autóval hozták őket, de végül csak legyintett, és úgy döntött, eszükhöz érti. Inkább megkönnyebbülve vette tudomásul, hogy Narim telepedett mellé előre. Ez kicsit megnyugtató volt.

Tíz percig autókáztak néma csendben, a hangulat annyira fagyos volt, hogy még Daniel sem érzett túl nagy kedvet megszólalni, de végül kifakadt.

- Nincs valamelyiküknél egy jó éles kés? – kérdezte, de mikor erre se kapott választ, körülnézett. - Egy lézerkard? Egy pattintott kő?

- Minek? – törte meg a hallgatási fogadalmat végül Narim.

- Elvágni a feszültséget – forgatta meg a szemét Daniel, mire a tollan halványan elmosolyodott és lehajtotta a fejét. – A végén még szétviszi az autót – fintorgott Daniel, de hátulról továbbra sem jött semmi reakció.

- Daniel – próbálta engesztelni Narim.

- Azért remélem bolygóközi háború nem lesz ebből az egészből – sandított rá oldalra Daniel.

- Azt hiszem, hogy kevés támogatóra lelnék otthon, ha így próbálnám dűlőre vinni a dolgot – nevette el magát a tollan -, és valószínűleg Martoufék sem járnának nagyobb eredménnyel. Hármunknak pedig nem lenne értelme egymásnak esnünk. Tekintve a történteket mondhatjuk, hogy kevesebb a nullánál.

- Van valami, ami kevesebb a nullánál? – kérdezte Daniel, és látta, hogy Narim egy halvány mosollyal lehajtja a fejét. – Ugye tudja, hogy az ilyen reakciók elárulják? – figyelmeztette Daniel. – Na, nem mintha az én régész agyamnak sokat mondana… Nekem a nulla az nulla - tette még hozzá.

- Nem baj – nevette el magát Narim. – És ne aggódjon… egyikünk sem olyan, hogy fegyverrel akarja bizonyítani az igazát. Főleg nem egy ilyen helyzetben.

- Tényleg? – sandított hátra Daniel a visszapillantó tükrön keresztül, de csak a két tok'ra arckifejezésén látta, hogy sértőnek találják még a feltételezést is. – Tudják mit? Egyszer szívesen megversenyeztetném magukat titkolózásban. Még maguk mellé állítanám a noxokat is.

- Azért az ősöket sem kell félteni – nézett rá kérdőn Narim.

- Ez tény – ismerte be fintorogva Daniel. – Komolyan mondom, egyikük sem képes felfogni, hogy összefogásban többre mennénk. Higgyék el nekem, még maguk is profitálhatnának belőle. Ezt, mint olyan ember mondom, aki megjárta azt a világot. Meg még jó néhányat. De mindegy, ha onnan nem sikerült megváltanom a világot, akkor innen még kevésbé fog. Főleg nem ma.

- Maga egy különleges ember, dr. Jackson – szólalt meg végre Martouf is. – De az egész népe nevében is merne ilyen kijelentéseket tenni?

- Nem – húzta el a száját Daniel.

- Na látja. Kár erről beszélni. Majd talán egyszer eljön az ideje az összefogásnak is, ahogy annak idején a négyek számára is eljött. Ezt nem lehet sürgetni. És ahogy mondta, a mai nap nem erről szólt. Legalább egy ilyen napon próbáljon meg nem diplomata lenni.

- Nem tudom, mi lett volna, ha én nem vagyok egész nap diplomata – vágta hozzá kissé bosszúsan Daniel, majd megcsóválta a fejét, és a továbbiakban inkább a vezetésre figyelt.

Mivel a bázison már várták őket, nem volt különösebb baj a bejutással. A folyosókon is néma csendben sétáltak végig, majd Daniel beküldte őket az indítócsarnokba, ő maga pedig felment az irányítóterembe.

- Walter, mentsen meg, könyörgöm! - morogta a technikusnak, aki jót mosolygott rajta.

- Valami baj van, dr. Jackson?

- Az égvilágon semmi – forgatta meg a szemét Daniel.

- Melyik legyen az első?

- A tok'rák – vágta rá egyből Daniel.

- Valami baj van velük? – pillantott rá Walter, miközben tárcsázni kezdte a tok'ra bázis kódját.

- A tok'rákkal úgy alapjáraton? – nézett rá Daniel. – Nem, abszolút semmi. Martouffal és Malekkel? Ma, mint két hisztis gyerek, és már nagyon unom, hogy óvónénit kell játszanom. Az embernek amúgy is kiszívja az erejét, ha kibékíthetetlen ellentéteket próbál békítgetni.

- Értem. Akkor… mehetnek is – fordult a tekintete a megnyíló féregjárat felé.

- Remek. Azért lemegyek hozzájuk – mondta, és lesétált az indítócsarnokba.

- Daniel – szólalt meg Martouf, ahogy egy pillanatra elszakította a tekintetét az eseményhorizonttól.

- Igen?

- Vigyázzon Samanthára! Való igaz, hogy… egy tok'rának sem könnyű a természete, de… O'Neill nem sokkal marad el akármelyikünk mögött.

- Valóban – látta be nevetve Daniel. – Fél szemem mindig rajtuk lesz – ígérte Martoufnak. – Legyen nyugodt.

- Igen, majd megpróbálom – ígérte sokkal kevésbé határozottan Martouf. – Hát akkor… talán majd egyszer még találkozunk.

- Igen – bólintott rá Daniel. – És remélem végre nem azért, mert valamelyikünk rossz hírt visz a másiknak.

- Ideje lenne már egy ilyen találkozónak – bólintott rá Martouf is. – Akkor… viszlát, dr. Jackson – sóhajtott, és elindult felfele a rámpán, Daniel pedig Malekre pillantott.

- Ugye nem fogják megfojtani egymást? – kérdezte.

- Manapság sem könnyű gazdatestet találni, dr. Jackson. Miért tennénk ilyet?

- Csak úgy kérdeztem – forgatta meg a szemét Daniel. – Vigyázzanak magukra, rendben?

- Úgy lesz – biccentett Malek, és a társa után indult, aki közvetlenül a kapu előtt várt rá, majd átléptek az eseményhorizonton.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha ilyet mondok, de inkább egy csapat dühös unasszal vitatkozok, mint két világból kiábrándult tok'rával.

- A tok'rák már kétezer évvel ezelőtt kiábrándultak a világból, és sokukat csak a kötelességtudat vezérli, Daniel – tűnődött el Narim. – Ez az ő sorsuk, ahogy nekünk is megvolt a miénk, és maguknak is. Hogy melyik könnyebb vagy nehezebb, jobb vagy rosszabb… azt senki nem tudja megmondani. Mindenesetre csak csatlakozni tudok Martouf kéréséhez. Vigyázzon Samanthára! Bár nekem személy szerint semmi bajom O'Neillel, de azért aggódom Samantháért, ahogy mindig is mindig aggódtam.

- Vigyázni fogok! – ígérte Daniel. – Magával minden rendben lesz?

- Ahogy eddig is – sóhajtott Narim.

- Hát… remélem véget ér a pechszéria. A magáé is és úgy általában a tollanoké is.

- Már nagyon ideje lenne – bólintott rá Narim. – Daniel… ha bármikor tehetek valamit…

- Mondjuk, elmagyarázhatná azt a térgörbítéses dolgot – szakította félbe vigyorogva Daniel. – Tudja, Omoc majdnem elmondta – sandított a tollanra. – Mikor kimentünk a hegytetőre.

- Omoc kedvelte magát. Bár még ennek ellenére is kétlem, hogy elmondta volna. De… az a módszer nem a legmegfelelőbb arra a célra, amire használni szeretnék – vont vállat Narim. – Nem elég pontos, és az energiaigényéhez képest elenyésző a hatékonysága. De majd egyszer rájönnek.

- Kösz a segítséget – nevetett Daniel.

- Daniel…

- Tudom, tudom. Majd észben tartom, hogy ha zűrben leszünk, magának szólunk először. És… sajnálom… a ma történteket.

- Nem, Daniel – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Nem sajnálja, és nem is kell. Maga ugyanolyan jól tudja, mint én, hogy Samantha boldog lesz. Ezen nincs mit sajnálni.

- Igaz. De maga… olyan régóta szerette, és…

- És ez az érzés mindig erőt adott a túléléshez. Az újrakezdéshez. De azt hiszem, ezentúl magamban kell megtalálnom ezt az erőt.

- Meg fogja találni – biztosította Daniel. – De ha… esetleg bármikor segíthetnék… vagy csak beszélne erről valakivel… szóval tudja, hol talál.

- Köszönöm, Daniel – hajtott fejet a tollan. – Ha úgy adódik, élni fogok az ajánlatával.

- Remek. Csak lehetőleg ne az éjszaka közepén sétáljon át a hálószobám falán, mert akkor szívbajt kapok – nevetett Daniel, és Narim is elmosolyodott.

- Nem az én szokásom ijesztgetni a gyanútlanul alvó embereket – állította.

- Hanem kié? – nézett rá kérdőn Daniel.

- Valakié, akinek a közhiedelemmel ellentétben van humorérzéke.

- Vagyis?

- Már így is túl sokat mondtam – hajtotta le a fejét Narim. – Ideje indulnom – pillantott az aktiválódó csillagkapura. – Daniel… köszönök mindent!

- Igazán nincs mit. Vigyázzon magára!

- Úgy lesz – bólintott rá Narim, majd még fejet hajtott, felsétált a rámpán, egy pillanatra még visszanézett Danielre, majd átlépett a kapun.

Daniel vett egy mély levegőt, ahogy a féregjárat megszűnt, egy kicsit úgy érezte, hogy felszabadult az egész napos nyomás jó része alól.

- Meg kell tanulnod, Daniel – szólalt meg mellette Lya szelíd csendes hangja -, hogy úgy segíts másokon, hogy ne vedd magadra az ő érzéseiket, az ő terheiket.

- De most sikerült segítenem nekik. Talán mindegyiknek – ellenkezett Daniel.

- Valóban – hajtott fejet Lya. – De ennek feltétlenül együtt kell járnia azzal, hogy most te fogsz napokig küzdeni azért, hogy lerázd magadról az ő fájdalmukat?

- Nem is tudom – tűnődött el Daniel. – Annyival könnyebb nekik, amennyit átveszek tőlük.

- Nem, ez nem így működik – rázta meg a fejét egy halvány mosollyal Lya. – Az ő útjukat nekik kell végigjárniuk. Mutathatsz nekik új irányokat, kevésbé meredek, kevésbé sziklás ösvényeket, eltérítheted őket a szakadék széléről, de nem mehetsz végig rajta helyettük.

- Megint igazad van. Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Daniel, mire Lya is elmosolyodott.

- Remélem, hamarosan újra találkozunk, barátom – hajtott fejet.

- Én is remélem. És üdvözlöm a családodat is. Tényleg, Nefreyu már szinte felnőtt, mióta nem láttuk, igaz? – kérdezte, de Lya csak egy szelíd mosollyal válaszolt, így Daniel sóhajtott. – Nálatok ez is másként működik, igaz? Nem számít. Azért átadod az üdvözletem?

- Feltétlenül – hajtott fejet Lya, majd felsétált a rámpán a kapuhoz, aztán, ahogy lehunyta a szemét, és kitárta a karját, megnyílt a féregjárat. Daniel csak vetett egy megnyugtató pillantást az összezavarodott Walterre, majd nézte, ahogy az apró, törékeny nő átsétál a kapun.

Miután Daniel mind egy szálig hazaküldte a rábízott vendégeket, még néhány percet beszélgetett Walterrel, aztán újra kocsiba szállt. Úgy számolta, hogy a parti végére azért még visszaér Jack házába.

Útközben nem igazán akartak kimenni a fejéből a történtek egészen addig, míg fel nem idézte Lya szavait. Végül aztán belátta, hogy a nőnek, mint mindig, ezúttal is igaza van. Amit tehetett a három sebzett szívű férfiért, azt megtette, a többi már rajtuk áll. Azzal már egyiknek sem segítene, ha még napokig emésztené magát a történtek miatt.

Mire visszaért, már alaposan megcsappant a vendégek száma, szerencsére a fél hadsereg is eltűnt már, csak Sam és Jack igazi barátai voltak jelen. Daniel megállt a kocsija mellett, és végignézett a társaságon, de már egyáltalán nem érezte bennük a korábbi protokolláris udvariasságot, mindannyian kis csapatokba verődve kellemesen beszélgettek. Daniel Jonashoz lépett, aki épp egy pohár italt vadászott az asztalról.

- Nos, úgy tűnik, nem járt szerencsével – ugratta.

- Sajnos Samre sosem volt igazán hatással a sármom – affektált nevetve a férfi. – Holnap szépen hazamegyek, és megkérem a barátnőm kezét.

- Na látja, azt jól teszi – nevetett vele Daniel.

- És maga?

- Nekem még gipszben van a lelkem – vont vállat Daniel. – Majd, ha összeforrt.

- Ez nem így működik, mondták már magának?

- Jaj, ne, a mai napra már túl sokat okosodtam – nevetett Daniel. – Elég volt a bölcsességekből.

- Ahogy akarja – vont vállat Jonas, és magára hagyta Danielt, aki észrevette, hogy Jacob közelít felé, de a férfi közben le nem vette a pillantását Jonasról.

- Maga volt? – világosodott meg Daniel.

- Nem tudom, mire gondol – fojtott el egy mosolyt Jacob.

- Maga hozta rá az infarktust.

- Én? Eszem ágában sem volt. Én tiltakoztam a legjobban az ötlet ellen – nevetette el magát a férfi.

- Könnyű mindent Selmakra fogni, igaz? – mosolygott Daniel is.

- Nem mindent. Csak a nagy részét – bólintott rá Jacob. – Amúgy… jól van?

- Ezt a kérdést ma este én szoktam feltenni másoknak – fintorgott Daniel.

- Akkor ideje fordítani a szereposztáson. Tegye le végre a munkát, igyon pár pohár pezsgőt és szórakozzon.

- Ha most állok neki pezsgőzni, hogy jutok haza? Itt van Landry tábornok kocsija, amit el kell vinnam…

- Majd én hazaviszem. Autóstól.

- Maga sem kímélte a pezsgősüveget egész este – fürkészte Daniel a másikat.

- Komolyan úgy hiszi, hogy Selmaknak ez kihívás? – sandított rá Jacob. – Ha úgy akarja, két percen belül alkoholmentes lenne a vérem.

- Azért van némi előnye is a dolognak… - morogta Daniel, mire Jacob elnevette magát.

- Akkor? Iszik velem egy pohárkával?

- Ám legyen – adta meg magát Daniel.

- Szóval, hogy van? – ismételte meg a kérdést Jacob, miután koccintottak.

- Ha ezt kifejteném, itt érne minket a reggel.

- Akkor fogja rövidre – ugratta Jacob.

- Rövidre? Ahogy akarja. Kicsit elégedett vagyok, kicsit szomorú. Kicsit csalódott, kicsit boldog. Ennyi.

- Hm… és egy fokkal hosszabban?

- Mi van, Selmak még nem gondolatolvasó?

- Ne szemtelenkedjen, Daniel! – mosolygott rá a tok'ra. – Majd beszélhet Selmakkal is, ha annyira akarja.

- Tudja, hogy engem nem zavar – vont vállat Daniel.

- Tudom. Szóval? Kifejti?

- Kicsit elégedett vagyok, hogy ezt az estét megúsztuk viszonylag békés hangulatban. Mindenki mindenkivel megbeszélt mindent, amit kellett, vagy amit akart. Kicsit szomorú vagyok, amiért nem tudtam többet segíteni a barátaimnak, és még mindig fájó szívvel tértek haza.

- A tok'rákat is barátjának tekinti? – nézett rá kérdőn Jacob.

- A ma este történtek után azt hiszem, igen. Sosem hittem volna… na jó, Martoufról talán igen, de Malek… szóval, hogy ennyit feltárnak önmagukból. Ilyen őszintén.

- Neki is van lelke, még ha maga nem is tudja elképzelni – mosolyodott el Jacob. – És miért csalódott? Időközben rájött, hogy maga is szerelmes a lányomba?

- Mit tesz velem, ha erre most nemet mondok?

- Megveregetem a vállát – nevetett Jacob.

- Kezdheti – vont vállat Daniel. – Én csupán azért vagyok csalódott, mert ezzel a csapat talán végleg elveszíti Samet. Tíz évig dolgoztam vele, nem igazán tudom elképzelni a CSK1-et nélküle.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez megtörténne – tűnődött el Jacob. – Lehet, hogy nem a csapatban, de a bázison továbbra is ott lesz. Dolgozhatnak együtt.

- Azért az nem ugyanaz. Régen tudtam, hogy olyan emberek fedezik a hátsómat, akikre számíthatok. Akiknek a kezébe tenném az életem. De Jack már korábban kilépett, és most Sam is…

- Vannak mások is, jó katonák…

- De velük nem mentem keresztül azon, amin a csapattal.

- Ez tény – bólintott rá Jacob. – De talán Sam még tagja is maradhat a csapatnak. Mint tudományos munkatárs. Akárcsak maga.

- Kíváncsi lennék, mit szólna ehhez a vezérkar. Biztos van valami hülye szabály arra, hogy egy CSK csapatnak hány százalékának kell katonának lenni.

- És úgy ismeri Landryt, mint aki nem képes egy ilyen szabályt kijátszani? – nézett kérdőn a tok'ra Danielra. – Különben is, lépjen be maga, és mindjárt változatlan marad az arány.

- Még mit nem – kapta fel a fejét a férfi.

- Miért? Évek óta ugyanúgy él, ugyanazoknak az elvárásoknak felel meg, mint akármelyik katona. A tapasztalat hozzájuk edzette magát is. Bánik úgy a fegyverrel, mint akármelyikük, az állóképességét sem féltem, a bunyót meg kidumálja, amilyen szövege van.

- Nem nekem valók a kötöttségek és parancsok – rázta meg a fejét Daniel. - Akkor vagyok a leghatékonyabb, ha szabadon szárnyalhatnak a gondolataim.

- Ez tény – bólintott rá Jacob, aztán elnevette magát, ahogy Sam tűnt fel mellette és belekarolt.

- Mivel fárasztod Danielt? – kérdezte.

- Én? – nézett rá ártatlanul az apja, majd elmosolyodott. – Indultok?

- Igen.

- Hova is mentek nászútra? – kérdezte Daniel, mire Sam pajkosan felnézett az égre.

- Mondjuk oda – mutatott találomra egy fényesen ragyogó csillagra. Jacob egy darabig tűnődve nézte, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Kicsit hideg lenne. És oxigénhiányos. Maradjatok inkább Hawaiinál. Érezzétek jól magatokat! – ölelte meg Samet, majd kezet fogott Jackkel is.

Daniel is elbúcsúzott a barátaitól, még egyszer sok boldogságot kívánt nekik, aztán mosolyogva nézte, ahogy kocsiba szállnak és eltűnnek. Ezzel együtt a maradék vendégsereg is viharos szedelőzködésbe kezdett. A legtöbben saját kocsival indultak vissza a város vagy a bázis felé, Mitchel magára vállalta a két jaffa és Jonas visszafurikáztatását a bázisra, így végül Jacob és Daniel magára maradt.

- Mikor lesz itt rend? – nézett végig Daniel a káoszon.

- Páran megígérték, hogy holnap… vagyis ma délután visszajönnek segíteni, és rendet csinálunk.

- Biztos ebben? – ugratta Daniel.

- Erősen ajánlom nekik – szűkült össze a tok'ra szeme.

- Én itt leszek – ígérte Daniel. – De most hazavihetne.

- Nem alszik inkább itt? Megspórolhatnánk magunknak két utat.

- Végül is… - vont vállat Daniel. – De akkor menjünk be, hűvös van már így hajnalban.

- Rendben – állt rá Jacob, és besétáltak a házba.

- És elárulja nekem, hogy miért boldog? – hallotta meg Daniel Selmak hangját a háta mögött.

- Tudja, hogy örülök, hogy Sam boldog – sandított vissza Daniel, majd letelepedett a kanapéra.

- Pedig azt mondta, nem tudja, mit eszik Jacken – támaszkodott Selmak a komód szélének.

- Ördöge van, ezt tényleg nem. Jack jó katona és jó barát… de reggeltől estig, estétől reggelig elviselni – vigyorgott Daniel.

- Igen, ezt én is így gondolom – vonta össze a szemöldökét a tok'ra. – De Sam tudja, az ő élete.

- Így van – hagyta rá Daniel. – És… maga régóta van egyedül?

- Kicsit régebb óta, mint maga – hárította el a kérdést a tok'ra.

- Ne kérdezzek, igaz?

- Hálás lennék.

- Akkor miről beszélgessünk?

- Késő van már a világmegváltáshoz, Daniel. Vagy korán.

- És nem tud még egy kicsit ébren maradni?

- De. Még úgy három földi napig. És maga?

- Ha megerőltetem magam, még egy kicsit nekem is megy – tűnt fel egy titokzatos mosoly Daniel arcán.

- Verseny? – vetette fel Selmak.

- Ketten egy ellen? – nézett rá kérdőn Daniel. – Hol itt az igazság?

- Az mi? – sandított rá egy elfojtott mosollyal Selmak, majd egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét. – A végén még kénytelen leszek hinni magának.

- Miért eddig nem hitt?

- Nem is tudom – tűnődött el a tok'ra, de aztán vállat vont. – Köszönöm, hogy segített nekik.

- Túl sokat nem tudtam.

- Néha a nem látványos segítség sokkal többet ér. Összeszedik magukat, higgye el!

- Remélem. De lehet, sosem fogom megtudni – sóhajtott Daniel.

- Meg fogja tudni – ígérte Selmak. – Én néha járok a galaxisnak eme eldugott szegletében.

- Örömmel hallom.

- Igen. Daniel… lehet egy furcsa kérdésem? – fürkészte a beszélgetőpartnerét a tok'ra.

- Melyik nem az? – nézett rá várakozón Daniel.

- Ha maga lett volna Sam helyében… kit választott volna?

- Erre mint férfinak kéne válaszolnom?

- Daniel! Erőltesse meg a híres empatikus képességét!

- Hát jó, bár lehet, hogy nem fog örülni. Én Narimot választottam volna.

- A nyakamat tettem volna rá, hogy így van – nevette el magát Selmak.

- És maga? Lantash vagy Malek?

- Tényleg nem ment át, amit egész nap magyaráztam magának? Miért akarnám boldogtalanná tenni akármelyiket, ráadásul Samanthát is?

- Értem, értem… csak a tok'ra részrehajlás miatt gondoltam. Szóval?

- Ha hiszi, ha nem, én is Narimot választottam volna. Minden szempontból ideális lett volna, és ami az aggodalmát illeti… azt hiszem, a népe is elengedte volna, mert tudják, hogy képes felelősségteljesen mérlegelni, mit mondhat el, és mit nem. De hát, nem így történt.

- Akkor már meg sem merem kérdezni, hogy mit gondol a valós helyzetről.

- Samantha boldog, még ha mi nem is értjük, hogy miért – nevette el magát.

- Jacob kedveli Jacket.

- Igen.

- Vagyis maga is – vetette fel Daniel.

- Igen – jött a kicsit kevésbé határozott válasz Selmaktól.

- Nem volt meggyőző.

- Semmi bajom Jackkel, leszámítva az időnként tenyérbe mászó stílusát. De ebben mi sem maradunk el mögötte, úgyhogy nem áll szándékomban emiatt elítélni. Ha pedig nem váltja be Sam hozzá fűzött reményeit… hm… ezen ráérünk akkor gondolkodni.

- Azért vallja be, kitalált már néhány… hm… Jacobbal együtt mondhatjuk úgy, hogy… atyai bosszút… erre az esetre.

- Valóban – ismerte be egy halvány mosollyal Selmak, majd visszaadta az irányítást a gazdatestének.

- Jack pontosan olyan, mint én voltam világ életemben – emlékezett vissza a férfi. – Igazi katona. Szigorú, maximalista. És olyan ember, aki nem igazán tudja kifejezésre juttatni az érzelmeit. Én sem voltam képes rá soha. A feleségem tudta ezt, és… mikor már elég idős lett hozzá, Sam is tisztában volt vele.

- És a fia?

- Ő sosem értett meg. Talán csak mostanában, hogy Selmak segített.

- Mégsem jöttek el.

- Napokon belül megszületik a harmadik gyerkőc. Már nem ülhettek repülőre, és nem indulhattak ilyen hosszú útra. De Mark felhívta Samet, és beszéltek. Remélem, mielőtt visszamennék, még meglátogathatom őket.

- Értem. Szóval maga nem aggódik Jack miatt.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem. Sam tudja, hogy kezelje, ahogy engem is tudott kezelni. Még az olyan időszakokban is, mikor nem voltunk… túl jóban.

- Remélem ezúttal is így lesz.

- Én is. De most már tegyük ágyba magunkat – ajánlotta Jacob.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Daniel.

- Maga alszik a szobában, vagy én?

- Nekem mindegy – vont vállat Daniel. – Aludtam már ennél sokkal rosszabb körülmények közt is.

- Ahogy én is – bólintott rá Jacob. – Na menjen! – intett a fejével az ajtó felé. – Én még úgyis kimegyek egy kicsit. Van mit végiggondolnom.

- Férjhez ment a lánya… fura gondolat, igaz?

- Meglehetősen – bólintott rá Jacob. – De most menjen aludni, és hagyjon egy kicsit békén.

- Jól van, megyek már - forgatta meg a szemét Daniel, és bevonult Jack egyetlen szobájába.

Daniel első körben megszabadult a nyakkendőjétől, amit amúgy is nehezen viselt volna egész este, ha nincs más ezer dolog, ami elterelje a figyelmét. Aztán eldőlt az ágyon, és eltűnődött az egészen. Fura volt, de nem tudta volna behatárolni a következményeket. Sam a CSK programban dolgozott továbbra is, Jack Washingtonban. Egy ideig kivitelezhető a dolog, hisz mindketten látástól vakulásig dolgoznak, de hosszú távon nem túl célravezető. Már így is sok minden változott, de valamelyikünknek előbb vagy utóbb még egy lépést meg kell tennie, ha nem akarnak hétvégi házasságban élni. Na persze ismerve a barátai kötelességtudatát, még ezt is elképzelhetőnek tartotta.

Végül visszakanyarodtak a gondolatai az este eseményeihez, és azokhoz a dolgokhoz, amiről Selmakkal beszélgettek. Tudta, hogy a tok'rának igaza van, Martouf és Malek még így jártak a legjobban. Ha Sam bármelyikükkel is belebonyolódott volna egy kétes kimenetelű kapcsolatba, később csak még nagyobb csalódásban lett volna részük, ha Sam visszautasítja, hogy egyesüljön egy szimbiótával. Jó volt ez így, ezt mondta Jacob, és józanul végiggondolva Daniel is belátta.

Narim már egy másik kérdés volt. Daniel megítélése szerint nagyon is összeillettek volna Sammel, és Narim az a típusú férfi, aki a tenyerén hordozza az imádott nőt, szóval nem igazán értette, hogy Sam az utóbbi időben még csak figyelembe sem vette a férfi iránta érzett érzéseit. De hát ezt a döntést Samnek kellett meghoznia, és a többi jelölt nem tehetett mást, mint hogy elfogadja. És el is fogadták, még ha egy kis ideig még kísérik is őket ezek az érzések.

Végül Lya szavai kúsztak az emlékezetébe. A segítségnek nem feltétlenül kell együtt járnia azzal, hogy mindenki bajából magára vesz egy keveset. Ahogy a nő is mondta, ma kicsit eltérítette a barátait a szakadék szélétől. Hogy tovább fojtatják-e ezt az utat, vagy esetleg visszatérnek a szédítő mélység peremére, már csak rajtuk múlik. Mindenesetre Daniel drukkolt nekik, hogy képesek legyenek egy új, minden valószínűség szerint boldogabb életet kezdeni, és ebbe a gondolatba belenyugodva lassan elaludt, épp akkor, mikor az erdő fái között felbukkantak a nap első sugarai.


End file.
